


Two

by 4ngelbath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Gryffindor Kim Namjoon | RM, Gryffindor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hufflepuff Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hufflepuff Kim Taehyung | V, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Professor Hermione Granger, Professor Neville Longbottom, Ravenclaw Jeon Jungkook, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Slytherin Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ngelbath/pseuds/4ngelbath
Summary: Two friends from Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry transfer to Hogwarts due to a nefarious clan ganging up on them both, thus leading to the sudden change of schools.At Platform 9 3/4, half of the pair meets Padfoot, as he'd found her lost wand. This same girl craves acceptance — what happens when she meets the intimidating Potions Master who often hides his true feelings?On the train, the witches hadn't crossed paths as they both were separated.During the ride, one of the girls meet a Ravenclaw who soon recognizes her as a target of the infamous, fearsome clan of wizards and witches, as this both this prefect's parents worked at the Ministry of Magic. They quickly become friends due to their mutual interest in each other.What happens when the two former Ilvermony students finally reunite?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Two

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here just for BTS;
> 
> 1.) I, the author, don't think that they'd often appear in the chapters. There are chances, yes, but I'm not really sure if they'd be focused on as much as the MCs.
> 
> 2.) Our seven wizards will be friends with the MCs sooner or later, but if you're reading this thinking that they'd be dating or that they'd be main characters as well, I'd like to apologize — as that isn't the case.
> 
> 3.) Again: Bangtan are merely friends with the MCs. Who knows if they'd get as much spotlight as the two? Even I myself am unsure on whether or not they'd even show up in a single chapter.
> 
> With that being said, I think you all get the point.  
> Thank you for reading this little heads-up.
> 
> I hope you don't waste your time on this story thinking that Joon, Seokjin, Gi, Hoseok, Jimin, Tae, and Kook are always in the story. Thank you again.
> 
> With love,  
> 4ngelbath :)

Dogs.

Man's bestfriend.

And maybe, just maybe, it applies to wizards and witches, as well.

A black, furry dog bigger than an average canine had trotted towards a frenzied girl in a musty-looking, olive green hoodie, fixing her trunk hastily on a bench (which she had occupied all by herself, unbeknownst to her).

People jostled each other at King's Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4, as the firetruck-red train had arrived twenty-five minutes before 11AM. Students of all ages were ushered and urged by their guardians to hurry and find a compartment, thus leading to hearing younger children exclaim "Ouch!", "Ow!", and "Hey!" about every two minutes.

And if you listen closely enough, you'd probably hear a few hard-headed kids yell a heated "Watch where you're going!" if they'd gotten bumped on accident by older students, earning them a "Why don't you watch your mouth?" in return.

The black canine had held something in his mouth, smothering the item in saliva. He nudged the girl using his head.

Alarmed, the witch had swiftly turned around, meeting gazes with the huge dog. Their eyes had locked for nearly a minute, as the girl's knees were buckled and her heart racing due to panic and worry. Fear washed over her once she realized that the odd dog had been carrying her wand in his mouth for the past three minutes.

With a trembling hand, she attempted to retrieve her wand from the scary-looking canine, in which he had more than happily dropped into one of her clammy palms. Wiping the saliva-coated wand onto her jeans in a rush, she glanced at her surroundings for about twenty-five times before she'd done so.

The girl eyed her left and right in an attempt to see whether anyone had seen the exchange of interactions she had without moving her head. Unfortunately, in her trying to not look weird, she looked even weirder.

In her mess of a mind, she had chanted three words as if her life depended on it — Don't look suspicious.

And so she continued.

"Don't look suspicious, don't look suspicious, don't look suspicious, don't look sus—"

The dog had barked at her, now sitting down with his pointy ears listening intently.

Listening intently to what, her thoughts? This made the girl sweat profusely.

"Someone can read my mind? Something can read my mind. A dog can read my mind..? But a dog can't tell others, can they? But what if it can? What if it speaks? What if—"

The canine whined, his golden eyes twinkling.

What, did it want a pat on the head as a sign of thanks? The anxious witch had a lump formed in her dry throat as she hyperventilated.

In fact, now that she's thought about it...

What on earth was a bloody dog doing at a train station, magical or not?

And Merlin — just how did it get there?

Of course, in movie logic, when a dog brings the main character something they've lost, they would also pat them on the head. Maybe even speak to the dog for a bit before the story continues.

As much as she wanted to say "Why, thank you! What a smart and polite dog you are," she knew people would stare at her with a stupid look on their st— she restricted herself from speaking bad about others for as long as the dog was around her, fearing that it could read her mind, and it would tell others.

She patted his head, to which the black, furry canine had wagged his tail enthusiastically in response. "I'm leaving after this," she said through gritted teeth, her voice lower than a whisper. "And thank you. A lot. You don't know how much this—"

The Hogwarts Express had whistled, leaving a ringing pain in everyone's ears.

"—means to me. And sorry your eardrums are probably shattered now because of that. I mean, dogs have super-hearing, don't they? Okay, bye. Wait, I'm rambling. Why am I rambling? I'm talking to myself right now, aren't I? Everyone's staring. Merlin, save me. Okay, this is for real now. Thank you, goodbye."

Slamming her trunk shut with her still-clammy hands, the train whistled yet again, making the dog beside her yelp in pain. With all her might, she nearly failed at placing her trunk into a trolley with a broken wheel that seemed to squeak like a tiny mouse, attracting unwanted attention from cats, and soon enough their owners, as their feline familiars would all hiss at the noise.

The girl's barn owl flapped its wings in its cage and hooted in anticipation. Had it known where their destination would be? She felt sorry that it couldn't spread its wings to the fullest. It probably left all the owls' wings sore and aching for days.

Slipping her wand that now smelled of dog saliva into one of her hoodie's pockets, she pushed her trolley towards the steaming, red Hogwarts Express. Meanwhile, the big dog had followed her in the suffocating sea of parents, eleven-year-olds, guardians, teenagers, and familiars.

She caught a glimpse of grandmothers waving goodbye and some others yelling, "Make sure to brush your teeth often!" In this witch's case, she had no one to wave goodbye at her while reminding her to brush her teeth often with several, throat-straining yells.

She only had two people clad in pinstripe suits from the Ministry of Magic that tracked her every move and interaction, and she knew that. They stood in the far back of the station, their backs leaning against the old, brick walls as they watched the girl closely.

What she didn't know, was that the dog had followed her into the Hogwarts Express.

*

The Hogwarts Express had been moving for about an hour already, yet a certain witch still hadn't found she and her Siamese cat a seat.

Knocking on a sliding door, she hoped for the best. It had opened with a flick of the wrist from a girl with a sleek bob inside. Pulling on her best face, the first girl had smiled warmly. "Hello! Do you mind if I join you? I'm new here, and I haven't found seat yet..."

"Oh, um, we're nearly packed in here. Don't you see?" Bob Girl had replied, making a 'Well-That's-Too-Bad' face.

Her compartment only had three people in it.

The wandering witch outside had opened her mouth to snap back at the obvious lie, as she was just so desperate to finally sit down after sixty minutes of knocking on doors like a salesman.

"But there's literally space for three others in here!"

"Er, I know. What do you take me for? A stupid, little mudblood?" Bob Girl had seethed with a scoff. Her two goons on either side of her had giggled like it was the funniest and smartest comeback they've ever heard. "That's... rude," the Siamese cat in the witch's arms had an icy, piercing glare directed at Bob Girl's two goons. "You shouldn't say that."

"You shouldn't say that!" mocked Bob Girl using a much more higher pitch of her voice, her face contorting into an ugly expression. "What are you? A child? Everyone says that nowadays... unless you lived under a rock all your life, then, of course, you wouldn't know."

The cat and the owner stood still, stunned.

"Now run along, will you?" Bob Girl said in a sweet voice, her eyelashes batting as she pouted. With another flick of her wand, the compartment had slammed shut with a loud thud.

"And stay out!"

Bob Girl and her friends' roaring, muffled laughter were heard through the sliding door.

The witch shook her head as she sighed deeply. Her familiar let out a long, dragged-out meow, as if complaining about how they've—

"Been looking for a compartment," a quiet but steady voice had spoken,"am I right?"

The younger had turned to face a taller figure. Before her stood a slim and fit boy with cherry-colored hair. He smelled of sweet banana-flavored milk and baby soap.

"Oh, how did you know..?" the witch had replied, an uneasy look on her face. She was not at all used to older boys talking to her.

Let alone charming ones.

Merlin, no — the young girl absolutely hadn't the experience of that; not once in the fourteen years she was alive.

"Well... that's what I'm here for," the boy had a bunny-like grin plastering his face as he scratched the nape of his neck. "I mean, what the prefects and Head Boys and Girls are here for."

The stranger had worn a plain, white shirt tucked into his black jeans, with a pair of worn-out sneakers to go with everything.

On his v-neck, a badge of an eagle was pinned neatly. Its main colors were a dark shade of blue and a shiny bronze that twinkled, with dainty lettering, reading the word 'Prefect.'

The Siamese cat in the girl's arms purred, seeming to not understand what was happening at the moment.

"Uh, I— I'm... Orchids," the witch had said out of the blue. It seemed to be only appropriate to be introducing herself in a situation like this. 

"Ah, I know you!" the older had suddenly exclaimed, "You're the youngest Orchids; Kaden Faith!" The said-witch had stood in silence. How could this stranger have known her name? Her full name, in fact.

"Everyone in my carriage s'been talking about you and Denver!" the cherry-haired boy beamed, "Transfer, right?" He shook Kaden's hand enthusiastically without warning, leaving the younger confused and a scarlet mess. She nodded with big eyes, her familiar then again purring, sounding content.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" the boy clad in white let out a soft chuckle.

"Jeon Jungkook. Ravenclaw prefect and Seeker. Pleasure to meet you," he smiled with a wink. "Now, why don't you come and join me and my friends? Wait until you meet 'em. They'll love you!"

Will they really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N)   
> I apologize if there's any spelling and grammatical errors. Please comment if you've found one — I'll correct it. Thanks in advance!


End file.
